Memories of Sakura
by craizypet
Summary: Just a collection of one shot memories from my other story, Rain. You do not need to read Rain to read these, although it would help... both me and you.
1. Die Trying

I decided to write a collection of one shots, and for those of you who don't recognise the plot lines, these are all memories that Kakashi had of Sakura, that are mentioned in my multi-chaptered story, Rain.

This one is the first memory that he has, when Sakura saves him and Obito's eye from enemies on an ANBU mission. Kakashi was kinda stupid and silly on this mission… tut tut tut, he thinks that he can take on the world by himself…

Or die trying…

***

"Hold on Kakashi!" a determined voice sounded in his ear. "I won't let you die on me now!"

Kakashi fell through the darkness, heedless to the voice calling for him to come back. He landed safely, on his feet in the darkness. The ground slipped though, and he found himself drowning in water.

He treaded water, floating on his back for as long as he could. After a long time, he saw a figure above him. It was Obito.

The Uchiha was looking down at him, in both means of the speech. He had only one eye, and was looking accusingly at Kakashi.

"You lost my gift."

"I didn't mean-" Kakashi tried to apologise and explain, but Obito wouldn't listen.

"You lost my gift. You gave it to someone who will use it against the village, and against your comrades."

"Obito-" But he had faded from sight.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." A relieved female voice drifted to Kakashi's ears, as he struggled to open his eyes. "You fought hard, and I managed to get you back."

"Kami, they really did a number on you, Hatake." A male voice, sounding concerned, and relieved at the same time.

Kakashi managed to lift his eye lids. The first thing he saw was pink. A face with pink hair leaned over him, emerald eyes inspecting him, before she sat back on her heels looking relieved.

"Thank Kami." She breathed, before falling forward on to his chest, her arms trying to circle him in them. "For a second there I thought I had lost you."

A chuckle came from next to the pink haired woman. Kakashi managed to turn his head to look around. He was lying on the ground, on the grass. There were pools of blood around him, and looking at his jacket and hands he could still see more.

"Welcome back to the living, Hatake." A man with caramel coloured hair, and a senbon in his mouth grinned, joking. "And how was your trip to the dead, may I ask?"

The pink haired woman hit the caramel haired man on the shoulder.

"Don't joke about it! It was too close for comfort!" she scolded, trying not to smile in spite of herself.

The senbon sucking man winced, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. "That hurt you know…" he muttered.

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Genma! Would you like me to kiss it better?"

The man, Genma, grinned, his white teeth flashing in a killer smile. "Please, Sakura. That would make it so much better!"

Sakura grinned back, her smile innocent. "Which would you like to kiss it? My left fist, or my right fist?"

Genma winced, "Ouch, harsh…" he looked to Kakashi and then grinned. "Is this how you taught your student to be like? Now I can see why you shouldn't teach."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi managed to give him an eye crinkle.

"It wasn't me who taught her that, try Tsunade."

Genma snorted. "No surprise. Like teacher, like student."

Sakura gave him a glare, before looking at Kakashi. "Well it was the teaching of Tsunade that let me save your life, so be thankful." She frowned at him, before prodding his chest, and then checking his eye.

"The enemy tried to take out your sharingan, but Genma and I arrived here in time to stop them-"

"Yeah, so be grateful we saved your sorry ass, Hatake." Genma interjected, grinning at Kakashi.

"Thanks." Kakashi said sincerely. He was truly grateful to them, for saving him, and Obito's eye.

"Hup-hm." Sakura cleared her throat, with a glare at Genma. "As I was saying, we arrived in time to stop them from removing your eye, and then I began healing you, while Genma fought them off. They had managed to damage your chest with a stab wound, but the thing that was killing you was your lungs. One of your ribs had punctured it, so I had to try and keep you breathing, while healing the rib and setting it back in place. It was hard because your blood was flooding your lungs and I had to stop top clear it out a few times. But we managed."

Genma laughed. "What do you mean 'we'? It was all you doing the healing, honey."

Sakura blushed with the praise, and coughed lightly. "But you were the one getting my back, and stopping those ninja." She then turned to Kakashi frowning. "And what do you think you were doing, fighting off that many shinobi when you should have called us on the communicator for help?"

Kakashi gave them a grim smile under his mask. "They had an experienced genjutsu user with a kekkei genkai that enhanced his genjutsu. Only my sharingan could deal with it."

They both shook their heads. "Trust Hatake to do something like take on over twenty shinobi because one of them had an upgrade on his genjutsu." Genma commented, his mouth playing with the senbon.

"Kakashi…" Sakura sighed, shaking her head. She had began calling him by only his first name at the start of the mission. He had told her that they were comrades, equals, so she should call him that, instead of referring to him as her teacher, when she had become his ex student long before.

"Hm?"

Sakura just shook her head at him, her eyes looking at him disapprovingly. "We are your comrades, meaning that we can handle our own in a fight as well. You could not take on that many shinobi-" she glared at him when he looked like he was going to interrupt, "and expect to live through it while trying to deal with a genjutsu expert. Whether you know it or not, we can handle it."

Kakashi listened, and then shook his head in disagreement. "I know you two can fight, but this guy was strong, and I mean really strong."

Sakura clucked her tongue in annoyance. "Kakashi, I have perfect chakra control, and I have been training with Kurenai for months now. She has taught me nearly everything she knows. I am not incapable with keeping a genjutsu expert distracted long enough to either kill him, or for one of you to kill him."

Kakashi stopped trying to talk and then sighed, in defeat.

"What Sakura is saying is right." Genma added. "We are you comrades, and you need to trust in us, and our abilities. You can't face everything on your own man."

Kakashi nodded. "You are right. I'm sorry. Next time I will think about it more, and trust in your abilities more."

Sakura gave him a bright smile, and then placed her healing hands on his chest, her hands glowing with chakra. The pain in Kakashi's chest faded away, and he gave a small sigh of relief, and murmured a promise under his breath.

"Arigato Sakura. Arigato Genma. I promise that I will not underestimate your skills in the future. I never knew how strong you were Sakura, and I am sorry that I missed it, until it was almost too late." He breathed.

Not that he let anyone hear his humbled talking.

***

Kakashi has a small ego… *cough cough…*

Haha, Genma and Sakura bickering is fun to write as well… but Sakura's inner is more fun…

Hope you liked it, and please review… I know that there are people reading my stories and not reviewing… and it makes me sad… =(


	2. Motherly Much

Here's the second memory.

This one is when a village is in danger from Sound nin, and Sakura shows her motherly side while protecting children, and then healing them…

***

Another explosion came from the walls around the small village of Koguma. The town rocked, shaken by the explosion. People, civilians, run out of their houses, and tried to find a safe place to go.

"Adults, go with Sai! Children, follow Sakura! Anyone not sure of where to go, or who to follow, come with me!" Naruto shouted, running towards the cave behind the village. The cave was big enough to hold half the population of the village, but not big enough to hold all of it.

Sai darted off towards the western part of the forest, his ink and paper in hand as he scribbled some ink beasts onto it, the beasts rising from the paper to stalk over near the silver haired jounin standing in the middle of the village.

A pink haired woman hustled up the children, a baby already strapped to her back. Young mothers and other people who had infants had followed Naruto, but the baby on her back was an orphan, and nobody had stepped up to take it.

Sakura held her hand over her eyes as she squinted towards the gates of the village. The small village was nothing big, but it did have a serious chakra source, a small lake just in the mountain behind the village that was said to have good healing powers.

Shinobi of the Sound Village had begun attacking the village of Koguma to try and get the water from the lake. The water also held chakra properties, and anyone who drunk from it would get their chakra stocks replenished, depending on how much they drunk.

Team Kakashi had been sent to the village to talk of trading with them for the water, but the sound shinobi had attacked, and they had been turned to for help. So the leaf shinobi had taken charge and were ready to defend Koguma. It was not a full out invasion from the Sound, merely an envoy sent to collect an amount of water from the village, by force.

Sakura stood tall, looking and seeing around thirty or so sound shinobi entering the village. They would mostly be chunnin level, but she could see a couple of jounin there too. There was a good chance that someone from their team would be killed, and a high chance that many of the civilians would be killed too.

She let out a roar, as she pounded her fist into the ground.

"Kakashi, get out of the way!" she shouted, as her fist cracked through the surface of the earth, sending a fissure towards the oncoming ninja. The earth flew up, rocks and boulders flying out and hitting many of the shinobi.

The copy nin had gotten out of the way as soon as he saw that she and the children were not going to get away before the shinobi attacked. He knew that she would use her strength to distract and attack the unsuspecting shinobi. It was a usual move from her, and he always knew when it was coming.

She ushered the children towards the forest, after Sai.

"Go! Run for Sai!" she told them, turning her attention back to the oncoming shinobi. Most of the children made it into the depths of the trees before the sound ninja reached the pink haired shinobi standing near them, but a group of them did not, and had to hide behind Sakura.

She hit the ground with her fist again, creating a barrier between the sound shinobi and the children. The other shinobi watched, approaching cautiously. The chunnin looked scared at the prospect of fighting the ground levelling student of the fifth Hokage, but knew that it was better than their chances at fighting the copy nin.

Already Kakashi had taken down over five shinobi, and was fighting another eight or so. Of the thirty or so sound shinobi, around ten were jounin, and the rest chunnin. Kakashi had taken down three jounin already, and was fighting another three too.

'That means four jounin for me…" Sakura thought, raising her chakra loaded fists ready to fight. 'I can hit the chunnin with the jounin level genjutsu that Kurenai taught me. Slime web jutsu!' she made the necessary hand signs, and the genjutsu fell over the chunnin, making them unable to move their arms or legs.

Sakura guestamated that she had around ten or so minute of fighting for the genjutsu to last. It had frozen at least ten of the chunin, and the four jounin had looked rather startled for a second there, but had managed to release it within a couple of minutes. Precious minutes that Sakura used to leap over her hand made wall and push four of the children towards the forest.

"Run." She told them, and they ran, for dear life, towards the forest. They made it, the jounin getting out of the jutsu a few seconds after they had disappeared into the forest. Another three children were left.

Kakashi had taken down three of the eight in that time, but was using his chidori. His hand glowed blue with the lightning as he darted towards one of the jounin he was fighting.

Sakura leapt back over the wall, trying to concentrate on the four jounin that were flashing towards her. She had to go on to defensive, seeing as there were four of them and one of her, and also because she was protecting the children as well.

They darted at her, three of the four using katana or tanto. Sakura blocked ceaselessly, the kunai in her hands moving as fast as she could make them. She saw an opening as one of the jounin swung his blade high up to slash down at her.

A kunai flew out of her hand at the man, digging deep into his neck, and releasing a gushing burst of blood. Sakura ducked out of the way, letting the blood hit another surprised shinobi. She slashed at the surprised man, cutting into an artery. He fell to the ground, holding the leg she had slashed at, blood pouring from the wound. He would die of blood loss unless he could stop the bleeding.

One of the jounin took advantage of her weapon less hand to slash at that arm. Sakura threw herself at the ground to dodge, and then leapt back up to see the other jounin running towards the three children huddle near the earth wall.

Sakura let out a furious cry, her chakra bursting to her legs as she boosted off the ground and towards the jounin. Her body took the hit that he had aimed for the smallest child. His blade drove into her hip, where the child's neck would have been.

Sakura's hands came up to the jounin's arm, and her chakra blades cut through his muscle, veins and arteries that it held. He let out a snarl and let go of his blade, pulling out the twin katana of the one stuck in Sakura's hip.

"-You-will-not-hurt-these-child-ren-" she panted, her hand with the kunai in it driving into the man's gut. He groaned, and then fell to the ground, before poofing into wind.

"Damn…" Sakura panted, pulling herself up to see the exact man that she had been fighting, loosing to Kakashi.

The last jounin ran at Sakura, and two chunnin joined him. It seemed that some of the chunnin had been taught how to release a high level genjutsu.

Sakura gulped, pulling out a handful of shuriken and kunai in her fingers. She had approximately two minutes before the genjutsu wore out. She would need to take down all the chunnin that were still frozen, and also the ones that weren't and the jounin, in that amount of time.

Sakura growled, pulling chakra to her fist again as she hit the ground, aiming for the frozen chunnin. The shinobi could not dodge the large pieces of earth hurling towards them, let alone the crack in the ground that would cause them to be trapped in the earth.

"Sakura!" she heard a cry from one of the children, and ran to them again in a flash, once again being hurt instead of the children. This time it was more serious than just a small stab to the hip bone. Try a cut across her back, one that slashed over both of her shoulder blades, and then diagonally across her lower back too. Deep to cut.

"Shit!" she swore, as she blocked another hit from the last jounin. The two chunnin went for the children, making Sakura go on the defensive again. She blocked and punched like a demon, taking every hit meant for the children. She was a furious, protective woman, who had sharp objects and super strength.

In conclusion, it did not take long for her to beat those threatening the children and for the last survivors from her and Kakashi's attacks to run.

She stood her ground until there were no more shinobi around, and then she crouched down in front of the children.

"Are you three okay?" she asked, her hand glowing with healing chakra. They nodded slowly, until one of them spoke up.

"I've got a cut." He offered, pulling his finger from his mouth to talk.

Sakura gave a small smile. "Show me the cut sweetie, and I'll fix it all up."

The young boy, who couldn't have been more than four years old, held up his leg. There was a cut running from his knee to the top of his shin. Not life threatening, but certainly painful for a four year old.

"Hang on sweetie, and I'll heal it for you."

As soon as Sakura had finished healing the cut on the young boy, the rest of the children who had run into the forest, came back. It seemed that they had not run too far away, and when they heard her shouting, and no longer heard the fighting they came back.

Many of them had small cuts and bruises from running and tripping over tree roots and other obstacles in their haste to flee from the village. Sakura ignored her wounds to tend to the children, speaking softly, and praising them for their bravery.

Once she had done, she stood up, and feeling the loss of blood from her injury on her back almost keeled over.

"Woah." Strong hands held her up, as her eyes closed.

"Sakura!" Kakashi was anxious. He had seen her tending to the children, and even though he knew she had injuries, had let her keep with them, as he knew that she would ignore him ordering her to ignore the children anyway.

"Sakura! Wake up! You need to tend to your injuries first." He shook her, lowering her to the ground slowly and propping her up against his knee as he crouched.

She moaned, her eyelids fluttering. "I'm tired though Kakashi… and I need sleep… I don't think that I have much chakra left after fighting that many shinobi… I'm not used to that strain… not like you…"

Kakashi shook her again. "Sakura. You are loosing blood. You need to tend to your injuries now, and then you can sleep after."

His words got through to her, finally, and she sat up a bit more, her hands clenching on to him, before she felt around near her back. Her hands glowed softly with healing chakra, but the brightness of it was faded, showing just how tired she was.

"Sakura-CHAN!!!" Naruto ran over to them, his face pale and worried as he looked down at his team mate, blood pouring down her back.

"Naruto, she needs some of your chakra." Kakashi instructed.

Naruto nodded, his hands turning blue, as he pumped his chakra into her. The colour of his chakra changed as he pushed in some of the kyuubi's chakra as well. The orangey colour chakra had a natural ability to speed up healing processes, so as soon as it began fading into her skin, Sakura's back slowly stopped bleeding, and her hand glowed stronger as the flesh and skin began to knit back together.

She smiled up at them, her back healed, and her hip healed as well.

"I'll heal your injuries now Kakashi." She told him, her hands reaching for him. He shook his head at the woman, disbelieving her actions.

"What goes through your mind…?" he muttered under his breath, shaking his head at her.

"Lots of things." She replied, laughing, her energy returned from Naruto's chakra. The blond had walked off to continue helping the village, and to bring back everyone to the village.

"…Actually, never mind." Kakashi grinned under his mask at the innocent look on Sakura's face.

"I don't want to know about what you are thinking about that ANBU agent who flirted with you Friday."

"Kakashi!!! Were you SPYING ON ME!!!?"

***

Busted…

I personally think it's a bit messy… and it's not really my fav piece of writing, but hey, it has a fighting scene in it!

Read and review people, read and review…


	3. Formal Party

This memory is when Kakashi unconsciously starts feeling more for Sakura, and sees her more as a woman and an equal rather than just a younger member of his team…

The ball… or rather 'formal party'… Kakashi doesn't like them…

***

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

The hand on the clock moved slowly, inching it's way around in slow motion.

He moved his hand to his cheek, looking thoroughly bored out of his wits. Hatake Kakashi was not one for social events. In fact, if the Hokage herself hadn't ordered him to go to the stupid formal party between the allied shinobi nations, Kakashi wouldn't be anywhere near the place.

But no, Lady Tsunade knew Kakashi well, and knew that he would try anything to try and get out of going to the party. So she had taken matters into her own hands, threatening him with loss of shinobi rank, forcing of another gennin team, and even going so far as to threaten Kakashi's precious books.

Kakashi shuddered, thinking about his books being thrown into a lake, or fed to the Inuzuka dogs. Or his whole collection being burned under the watchful eyes of all of the shinobi of Konoha. It was doubtful that she would actually carry out the threats, but with Tsunade, you never know, and Kakashi did not want to take chances.

The smell of Konoha tobacco drifted to Kakashi's sensitive nose, and he looked up to see his old friend walk in the door. Asuma looked towards Kakashi, and then gave a surprised look, which then changed into an amused laugh. He walked over to where Kakashi was lurking, and sat on the chair next to him.

Asuma inspected Kakashi, murmuring under his breath. "No signs of bodily harm, or any other type of threats such as bombs strapped to him, so it must be the books."

Kakashi growled. "I don't want to be here."

Asuma chuckled. "I can see that. But I'm guessing that the Lady Hokage threatened your books to get you to come here." Seeing Kakashi's down cast nod, and sober look, he chuckled again.

"Kakashi!!! My eternal rival!!! I did not think that you would come to the party celebrating our alliance with the other nations that our youthful Hokage set up!!!"

Kakashi groaned, thinking 'I am so not in the mood for this…'

"Gai." He greeted the green monkey instead.

Gai fell to the ground with tears pouring from his eyes. "Again with the cool hipness of your replies! How can I ever beat that!!!" then he stopped crying, and a bright light of determination burned in his eyes. "I will run 3000 laps around the village, while reading a book of hip replies, until I can talk as youthfully as you my eternal rival!!!"

Kakashi ignored Gai, while Asuma just shook his head sadly. They were both used to Gai's… odd ways.

A bright blue and yellow person jumped into view, as Naruto walked into the hall.

"WOAH!!!" his exclamation could be heard by all. "Baa-chan really out did herself this time!"

"Naruto, you baka! Be quieter, all of the foreign ministers are here. You don't want to draw attention to yourself."

A vision in emerald green walked in alongside the blond, her pink hair standing out like a becon. Immediately, all of the younger men began turning her way, and watching her as she blushed pink, and held onto Naruto's arm.

The way she had talked to Naruto reminded Kakashi of the chunnin exam, when Naruto had acted stupidly and gotten the attention of all of the other examines. But the way that Sakura dressed dispelled the image of the twelve year old Sakura, as Sakura was anything but a child now.

Her dress was elegant, and hugged Sakura's womanly curves, the material having a sparkling sheen to it that made the dress look magical. But then again, it easily could have been the girl- no young woman in the dress that made it look exquisite.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" the blond began pulling towards the older jounin, as the rest of them chuckled.

"Oh, the beauty!!! Oh, the exquisite blossoming of your youthful student, Kakashi!! She is beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, dazzling!!!" Gai exclaimed, sighing over the young woman.

Asuma chuckled, his eyes also on the pink haired woman and the blond haired man by her side. "She certainly has grown up, ay Kakashi." He darted a look at the silver haired man sitting next to him, and almost laughed at the stunned look on the man's face. He looked like he had been hit in the face with a dead fish, he was that shocked.

The pink haired woman walked over, following the blond haired man. Naruto was dressed up, looked a lot like his father, not that he knew it.

The blond had his hair all spiky and messy, as it seemed he had tried to calm it with hair gel, but his unruly hair had not agreed. He wore a sea blue tux, with a white tie and a white shirt underneath. His eyes were glittering, the same colour as his tux. Overall, the colours, which would have made any other person look like a fool, suited Naruto, and made him look very dashing.

"Naruto, you look nice." Kurenai commented, as she walked over and joined Asuma, leaning against the table next to him.

Naruto's grin lit up the room, his teeth flashing. "Thanks Kurenai-senpai. Sakura helped me with it, and picked it out for me. I wanted to wear an orange tux, but Sakura said that I would look like an idiot in it." He pouted, and then looked at Kurenai. "You look awesome too."

She laughed, and turned to Sakura. "And you look like you are positively shinning." She smiled at the younger woman, no jealously or any other signs of envy. She meant what she had said, and was happy for the green eyed woman.

Sakura smiled happily. "Thank you, it took me a while, but with Ino's help I managed to find this dress, and get the right shoes to match it, see?" she held out her foot, a green heel peeking out, the straps the perfect height and thickness to show Sakura's long legs to their full potential.

"Oh Sakura, you are a blossoming flower of youth, and a inspiring image for my Lee to look to with adoration and love!!! Let the power of youth grow strong in you, and let your beauty continue to blossom!!!" Gai struck a pose, kneeling in front of the younger jounin.

She looked confused, and slightly scared as she smiled nervously, and nodded, backing away slowly. "Uh… thanks Gai-senpai…"

"Gai is right Sakura." Kakashi's deep baritone voice offered softly, like he was unsure whether he should say anything. It was only when he felt the hard pointed heel of Kurenai hit his leg, that he continued. "You look very… mature, and have become a beautiful young lady."

Sakura's smile was bright, almost as bright as Naruto's, but a bit softer. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei. It means a lot to me to have you say that."

Kakashi felt heat on his face, and was once again thankful for the dark mask that he wore, that covered the rising blush that was growing on his face at Sakura words. He watched as she and Naruto walked away, and as they joined the other arriving jounin from the other teams.

Her words warmed him, and he liked the thought that he meant that much to her, even though he had not done much for her when she was younger. He smiled under his mask, and when his eyes finally left the pink and green figure for more than a minute, it was time for the ball to end.

***

Awwww… in other words, he couldn't take his eyes off her for the whole time… I'm kinda thinking that it was the first time that Kakashi actually enjoyed a ball/formal party like thing…

How sweet! … I wish someone would be like that for me… *sob* Nah, just kidding… kinda…

Read and review, you know the drill. Press the little button saying 'REVIEW' and then talk to me.


	4. Watching Her

Sakura gets a little bit drunk in this one shot… and Kakashi gets jealous… of Kiba.

Whether he knows it or not.

***

The deep red dress hung off her figure nicely, short enough to show her shapely legs, but not too short as to be unseemly. Her pink hair and green eyes contrasted with the dress, and made all of the eyes in the bar turn to look at her, and the stunning blond next to her.

Sakura and Ino almost laughed at the drooling faces of the young men at the bar, and walked arm in arm to the bar, where the fellow members of rookie nine and team Gai sat. Even the eyes of their male friends lingered on them, thinking about testing the waters.

Ino sat down next to her team mates, Choji and Shikamaru. At the eyes of predatory males, they glared around the bar, scaring off the perverted looks that the two woman were getting. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Ino, his lazily look changing into a look of examination, as he took in her beautified appearance.

"You two managed to turn more eyes than normal tonight." He commented, looking Ino up and down, before smiling at Sakura lazily.

Ino hit his arm softly, for her, and growled. "Don't you dare look at my best friend like that Nara Shikamaru… I'm your girlfriend, and don't forget that!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, looking at Ino sceptically. "Like I can forget with you reminding me every ten seconds."

The others of the group chuckled, and Ino's hot look evaporated, changing to a different type of hot look. They all ignored the couple, and went back to what they were doing.

Neji nodded at Sakura, his pale eyes taking in her appearance, every little detail. He gave her a soft look, not quite a smile, but not a smirk either.

"You do look very nice tonight Sakura" He observed, his eyes darting back to Hinata, making sure that her and her boyfriend and team mate, Shino, were acting appropriately. He was in charge of her well fare, and he took the job very seriously.

"Thank you Neji-kun." Sakura had dated Neji for a short time, but they had found that their fondness for each other was more of that of a good friend's, not so much that of lovers.

He nodded, accepting her thanks, and then moved over towards his other team mates and joined their conversation. Sakura watched, and then found herself caught in talk with another male.

Kiba had been watching the Hyuuga talk to Sakura. He had wanted to make sure that the two did not still have feelings for each other, before he tried to get Sakura with him. He grinned when they finished talking, and then made his move, placing one of Sakura's favourite alcoholic drinks on the counter next to her.

"One Pink Royal." He smirked, placing the pink drink down in front of the pink haired woman, making the 'royal' be pronounced like it was by James Bond.

Sakura smiled back at the Inuzuka, taking in his good looks. "Thank you." She took a sip, and sighed, letting the taste of the alcohol drip down her throat. "Perfect."

She and the Inuzuka talked for most of the night, not noticing the watchful gazes of their sensei's from another table.

Kurenai watched her student flirt with the green haired woman, and sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "He always tries to get a girl with him, a new one every night…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He did not like the thought of Sakura being a one night stand with some guy. He could only see the little twelve year old girl that he had taught, and did not want to see her hurt. The Inuzuka's cocky attitude and the way that he was looking and touching Sakura did not improve the silver haired man's thoughts about the dog boy.

He debated whether he should go and interfere, when the choice was made for him.

The Kiba boy was looking at Sakura, his hand slowly sliding down her neck, past the curve of her back, towards her ass, when Sakura suddenly turned around, and gave him a glare that could send all men running for cover.

"Don't. You. Dare…" she growled, her eyes blazing.

The boy gave a laugh, trying not to laugh too nervously. "Good spotting Sakura, I was just testing you…"

She made a snort like nose of disbelief, and then turned back to the conversation, the boy looking relieved and a little happy about his close encounter. He acted normally for the rest of the night, but Kakashi kept an eye on him anyway.

As Sakura got tipsier, the dog boy got more confident. His arm draped around her shoulders, and his other arm wrapped around her waist, he laughed with her and the other younger generation shinobi.

He got up, and moved to grab another drink for him and Sakura, but Sakura seemed to have reached her limit, and fell off the chair. The chair slowly tipped, the legs wobbling unsteadily as she lost balance, and fell off the chair.

Kakashi had seen it coming, and was thinking about saving her the embarrassment, but decided not to act. The look on her face as she sat on the ground, looking up at the laughing faces of her peers was worth not helping her.

She was absolutely shocked, and looked much like a little kid, sitting on the ground awkwardly her legs in a tangle and her skirt twisted. But she was not shocked enough to not notice Kiba staring at her, perversely, his smirk on his face, and his eyes glinting. She looked at him, and then realised that he had been holding her up from falling, and he knew it, but he had decided to move and let her fall.

"KIBA!!! YOU PERVERT-!!!"

The dog boy found himself hit over the head, and falling towards the ground, Sakura's fist where his head had been. She had gotten up surprisingly quickly considering her sobriety, or rather, lack of it.

She hmmph'ed, and then stood up, ready to leave. She then realised how drunk she was, and knew that she would not make it home without falling over. She was trying to think of a way that she could get home safely, when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, and a husky, but not suggesting, voice whispered in her ear, 'I'll take you home.'

Sakura turned and meet the pale silver Hyuuga eyes. "Thabk yoo Neji."

The normally stoic Hyuuga laughed, and began leading her out the door, as they waved and smiled to the others.

Kakashi frowned, and then, a few minutes later stood up, and eye crinkled at his companions.

"Time for me to go… you know how it is, as you get older, you get tireder." He grinned under his mask, and with a small hand wave, he walked out the door.

The rest of the jounin group that he had been sitting with watched, and then realisation hit them.

"He is not going because he is tired and the power of youth is leaving him, is he?" Gai asked, his head cocked to one side.

"Nope." Genma grinned, juggling his senbon in his mouth as he wrapped an arm around his female companion. "He'll be going to keep an eye on that pink haired favourite student of his."

***

Remember, in my made up world of Naruto, Genma has done a mission with Kakashi and Sakura in ANBU, so he knows that Sakura is his favourite, and has probably already guessed that Kakashi likes Sakura… more than what he should.

By the way, my disclaimer is on my profile… just in case anyone is wondering…

READ AND REVIEW!!! DO NOT IGNORE THIS MESSAGE!!!


	5. Rejected

Memory number five; the poor rejected chunnin, and the spying copy nin.

Kakashi really needs to get a life in this one shot… resorting to spying… sigh.

***

Moaning noises and couples kissing outside and near bars were regular occurrences for Konoha. Shinobi have hard lives, and like to try and forget the mess and blood that they have to deal with, by using alcohol.

So the shadowed, narrow streets of Konoha was not always the best place to walk if you were love sick, or feeling lonely. The noises of couples and friends, talking, laughing, and doing other things together haunted the streets and worsened those feelings of being lonely or depressed…

Too bad Kakashi never learnt that. Not that he cared.

He had his own friends to meet, and get drunk with at the bar. His friends were more a selected group of shinobi, the same age as him that he had grown up with and worked with over the years. They went out often enough, whether to bar hop, or just get drunk, or find a companion for the night.

He was surprisingly sober when he walked down the narrow streets, hearing all the night noises and bar noises. He had been to a bar already, but his friends had other ideas and things to do; Kurenai and Asuma had left early, one after the other, probably to meet up together at one of their own houses. They were trying to keep their relationship a secret, but their closest friends had already known for ages that the two of them had feelings for each other. It was rather obvious.

Gai was training Lee, his student for ANBU exams. The two of them were like two peas in a pod; completely and utterly insane. They were out all day, and all night, for the past three days , training non-stop. As said, insane.

Genma had found a companion, and left with her, as did his other friend, Raidou.

So Kakashi had been left all alone at the bar, with only his drink to consol him.

He had left, of course, as the first vultures swooped in. It was common knowledge that nobody had seen Kakashi's face, and many people wanted to see it, particularly women. They found the mystery and secrecy surrounding him intriguing. Not to mention he was in pretty good shape.

He had fled from the bar and the vultures, without a second thought. He had sake at his home, and was fine with sitting down with his well worn orange book to read. But something distracted him as he was on his way home.

It had sounded like any couple, the kissing noises, and a soft groan. But then he heard a voice, one that he recognised very well, and did not like the thought of being out on the streets by herself.

Or with another person.

"Hayate… I don't-"

"Please Sakura, give me a chance…?" A young male voice, around very late teens or early twenties, Kakashi would guess.

"I-" her voice was cut off by more kissing noises, and then heavy breathing.

Kakashi took to opportunity to leap up onto the roof above the niche, and hang down where he could hear, and see everything.

Then she spoke her voice strong and firm. "Hayate, I am not interested. I do not want a relationship right now, and you and I, well we are not meant to be. You are a nice guy, and all, but not now."

Kakashi pulled down his hidate, wanting to see who the man was, and the expression that he had on his face when rejected. He would normally be more… sympathetic to a male rejected, but he wasn't quite in the mood to feel pity.

The sharingan showed all detail. No longer were the streets illuminated slightly by golden pools of light, the dark shadows undistinguishable. The alleys and streets were lit up by the light of the stars and moon, which had not been strong enough for the normal eye to see by, but the sharingan eye was much like that of a cat's, with the reflective layer.

He could see her pink hair and pale skin, and the dark brown hair of a young man. Kakashi recognised the young man as a chunnin who was often on guard duty. The man looked crushed, and he could see Sakura's face show regret, but also a firmness that was often seen by the jounin when she forced him to be healed.

"I'm sorry." She said, and then went to turn away and walk out from the little niche that they were in.

"Wait!" he asked, watching as she turned to look at him. "I am the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you…"

She shrugged, and then walked out of the niche, leaving the chunnin behind.

Kakashi quickly pulled up his head band, and then walked along, making it out that he was on his way home from a bar, and had not overheard their conversation. He even used a quick jutsu to make any trace of him from the niche.

He did not want her to know that he had seen the whole thing…

"Kakashi." She said his name, and he waited for her to catch up. He smiled when she caught up, and looked down at her.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." He said, his voice innocent, and non-suspicious.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You do realise you didn't have your chakra masked, right?"

***

Lol, silly Kakashi. I love it how he goes to sooooo much lengths not be caught out spying, but then forgets a simple thing such as masking his chakra. Sakura knew that he was there the whhhhhhole time.

Read and review, *scowling face* Don't think that I am not seeing how many visitors I am getting and comparing them to the number of reviews…


	6. Sweet Poppy

Kakashi on Obito's birthday, is not a happy Kakashi… more of a brooding, sad, depressed Kakashi…

Short and sweet. That's what I'm aiming for here.

***

The grey stone lay in the grass, unmovable, and distant. As it always was.

The silver haired jounin lay down a bunch of flowers on the ground. A small bunch of carnations lay on the cold marble at the base of the memorial. A small card was sat next to them, the label on it showing balloons and candles.

"Happy birthday Obito."

The white and pink carnations were small, but showed the man's feelings toward who he was grieving. He stood in front of the stone, silent, thinking. In his thoughts, Kakashi was telling Obito about everything that had happened, and about the few people he cared about.

Kakashi thought about the Hokage. She had been getting grumpier lately, but that was because she had seen Jiraiya a couple of days before, and the two of them had drunk all of the sake in a pub. She was still hung over.

Naruto had finally seen the light… or at least seen the way that the shy young Hyuga heiress, Hinata, looked at him, and had acted on it. He had asked her out for a date and she had fainted, not long after agreeing. Sakura had been so happy for them. Everyone noticed the way the girl looked at Naruto, except for the blond himself.

Sakura… she was normal lately. Just being her kind, compassionate self. She had been busy, working at the hospital, but was wanting to go out on more ANBU missions, even as a medic. She did not take being trapped in a hospital well.

Kakashi sighed, and looked down at the memorial stone. He closed his eyes, and thought back to all those times that he had had with his old gennin team.

A small feminine hand reached out in front of Kakashi. He had felt her chakra coming near, but did not know that she had brought a flower. He opened his eyes, and watched as she crouched down next to his legs, and looked at the dull grey stone with pride and respect in her eyes.

She smiled when she saw the flowers that Kakashi had brought, and added hers next to them. The small white poppy flopped in the wind, along with the carnations. She reached out, and gave Kakashi's hand a squeeze.

She didn't know why she did it, but she just felt that it was the right thing to do, even though Kakashi hated physical contact.

To her surprise, he allowed it, and when she went to pull her hand out of his, he held onto it, not letting go, but putting soft pressure on it, like she had with his. He smiled under his mask, and looked down at her confused face, his eye crinkling at the corner.

"Arigato." He said, smiling at her. She nodded, her bright smile appearing and gracing him with it's presence.

He didn't let go of her hand until they had walked out of the memorial grounds.

***

Did I accomplish it? Short I did, but the sweet part?

Read and review!!!!


End file.
